


Profits & losses of a business man

by Shelltea



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, only involes sips and sjin, others are just mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not being able to sleep properly since his top employee left, Sips decides to go pay the farmer a visit. Things don’t turn out the way Sips expected, to say the least..<br/>[NSFW Smut including sex toys, ever so slight aggression, Dom!Sjin, Sub!Sips sex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profits & losses of a business man

Sips’ eyes drifted open, slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded him. Only seconds after, his brain woke up fully, his thoughts clearing of sleep. He ran a hand through his sweat ridden bed headed hair and wiped the tears out of his eyes before the realisation kicked in, again, just as it did every night. He huffed in annoyance and grumbled a mutter into his pillow. ‘Fuck, not again’.

Ever since Sjin pack his bags to go live his dream life as a farmer boy, Sips had changed, a lot. He found himself crying and cursing at the littlest reminders of Sjin. A pair of spaceman boots, sitting beside the door to the hydro facility. A photograph of the two in their luxury pool boy pool. Even the ‘Shitty diar’ framed on the wall, it was the smallest things that crushed him all the more. 

He never thought his partner leaving would effect him as much as it did. He was a big business man, after all. Profits and losses were all part of the job, but he never thought a the loss of Sjin would be such a big deal and turn him into a crumbling mess. He became emotional, unhappy, but most of all lonely. He still has all these connections with other business men and women around the world, yet somehow, he feels like the loneliest man alive, without him.  
It’s when night approaches that Sips dreads most. It’s near impossible for him to fall asleep without his partner there. No one to hold, no one to touch. Some nights, he feels so sleep deprived that he indignantly buries his face into Sjin’s old pillows, inhaling his scent until the comforting smell drifts him to sleep, intoxicating his dreams. At least, it works for only a matter of a couple of hours, that is. He soon awakes, tears streaming down his checks; sometimes happy other times not so much and panting heavily from his experiences within the make believe world. Sjin dying, Sjin hurting, Sjin crying, Sjin smiling, Sjin screaming his name in bliss.. Sjin.  
He lent over to the bedside table, pulling a lamp cord. He squinted and blinked repeatedly as the light flooded his eyes. He let out an unexpected sob and shock his head at himself for being so pathetic. As his eyes finally adjusted, they fixed onto the alarm clock on the table which read 02:11am.  
Sips sat up, swinging his legs round and out the covers until they touched the cool ‘mahogany’ wood. “had enough of this shit.” He muttered to himself, pulling on his spacesuit. “fuck this shit”.  
He trudged downstairs, grabbing his jet pack from the coat rack by the front door and pulling on his space boots. Frantically, he unlocked the door, turned on his jet pack and flew up into the star filled sky, just dodging a skeleton arrow on the way up. He flew outside the compound, searching below for any evidence of a farm.  
After 10 minutes of hopelessly flying around, his eyes widened to see a stone path. It led towards a circular field of wheat and a tool shed on the left and a pig, cow and sheep barn to the right. Sips smirked to himself; With this amount of perfection and accuracy and knowing Sjin, this must be it. He lowered himself onto the path and turned off his jet pack. In front of him stood the ex-orange spaceman’s farm house. Sips noticed the usage of real mahogany and smiled to himself. He began walking towards the house, reaching the wooden door when suddenly he heard growling and hissing, causing him to flinch slightly. He looked around the corner where he believed the noises had come from to see two pet houses, one for a dog and one for a cat under the names of Jake and Charlotte. Sips walked over the the pair, holding his hands up in apology, hoping they’d be quiet. It backfired, however, Jake not only growling but also barking at the man. “fuckin animals” Sips whispered glaring at the pets.

 

Sjin was in bed sleeping soundly, until deep growls, hisses and barks interrupted a rather, interesting dream, to say the least. He woke up sighing at the fact that he was pulled out from a much needed situation, even if it was fictional. His hair was damp with sweat, his face was flushed from cheeks to ears and his boxers seemed to be clinging a little too tight for comfort. He rolled over to face the window.  
‘probably just a zombie’.  
Usually, if a monster comes close onto the farm his pets deal with them within seconds. However, this time was different. They didn’t seem to be attacking. Sjin’s curiosity got the better of him, he got up from his bed and walked towards the window. He saw Jake and Charlotte, having a go at something just out of view. Sjin shrugged; 'maybe a chicken escaped.'  
Just then he heard something, not a bark, nor a hiss, it was something else. It almost sounded, human-like. He furrowed his brows in confused before turning around, picking up and putting on a misplaced t-shirt which he wore under his blue dungarees the previous day and slipping a pair of pink bunny slippers on. He creeped downstairs, careful not to make any extra sounds. He picked up his sword and gently opened the front door stepping out and walking down the steps to the stone path.  
He heard another muffled sound and this time he knew it was definitely a man intruder. As he got closer, the voice seemed more and more recognisable. 'Was it Rythian? he promised to stop fighting but he knew where his farm was and could easily take back his words. Maybe it was Lalna. Did he want to trade again? Did he need help? Or, what if it was-'  
"S-Sips?" He spoke, rather confused and shocked that the blue spaceman was there, on his farm at 3am.

Sips jumped slightly, turning to face Sjin. He looked him up and down, seeing he was only in a t-shirt, boxers and slippers. His eyes fell upon his boxers. He could see they were rather tight, he looked away quickly turning a light shade of pink. Ideas swarmed his mind as to why, and he put it down to the fact that he must have ‘company’ over. 'Maybe Sjin had moved on from him. Maybe, he interrupted something.' He cringed, gritting his teeth before realising Sjin was looking at him expectantly and composed himself.  
”Your fuckin animals Sjin, Jesus Christ”  
Sjin eyed the man, walking up to his pets and giving them both a treat each so they would settle.  
"Why are you here, Sips?"  
Sips paused. Why was he here? He didn’t even really know himself. He walked towards Sjin, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him in the direction of the compound.  
”h-hey! Sips? what the hell-“  
"Sjin, i’ve had enough with all this farm crap, you’re coming back to Sips co whether you like it or not"  
"This isn’t farm crap! I like it here Sips- let go of me!"  
Sips continued trying to pull Sjin along until he managed to free himself; knocking Sips to the floor. Sjin offered him a hand but Sips refused; getting himself up.  
"Fine! you know what? fuck you Sjin you sonovabitch."  
"Im sorry, can we go inside and-"  
"No! You know what? I’m so glad you got over me so quickly, Sjin. I thought it woulda took you forever"  
"What do you mean?" Sjin asked. He hadn’t seen Sips like this before, towards him anyway.  
"Xephos told me everything, you bastard. Lalna. Rythian. And now this Kim chick? ha! nice one Sjin! what a fuckin pimp, ay?"  
"Sips, it’s not like that. none of them-"  
"I bet she’s waiting for you up there in your cosy little double bed right now, Isn’t she?! Why don’t you just go back to fucking Kim?"  
"Woah, hold on just a sec-"  
"Don’t worry about me though, me and silk shirt have been having a lotta fun."  
Sjin’s expression changed instantly. He became angry, which didn’t happen very often for the farmer.  
"Oh really? why don’t you tell me all about it Sips id love to know."  
"I was the big spoon and everything Sjin. My hands around his chest, my lips on his neck. My fucking dick rubbing against his ass."  
"sounds fantastic" Sjin spat out Sips’ own phrase, almost as an insult.  
Both men stepped up towards each other, practically shouting in each others face’s.  
"What’s wrong Sjin? you jealous? "  
"no no, Sips. You fuck who you like."  
"I had him whimpering for me all night like a lil babby. He felt so god damn good."  
"hmm yeah, i’m sure."  
"his lips around my cock, licking from tip to base"  
"Sips for fuck sake"  
"Me fucking him in the ass, him crying with pleasure ‘oh sips, please sips, harder sips’ God shoulda been there Sjin. i bet you and Kim-"  
"THAT’S IT. SHUT UP, SIPS."  
Sips was surprised by Sjin’s anger, but continued to push him, finding it all the more amusing even though he was fuming himself.  
"What’cha gonna do about it Sjin? make me? aha!"  
Suddenly, Sjin lunged at Sips; pushing him against the farm house wall, pinning his shoulders to the wooden panel causing Sips to yelp slightly. They held eye contact for a while (Sjin’s eyes full of anger while Sips’ were now stunned) before Sjin pushed against Sips’ body and begun kissing him aggressively. Sips kissed back hastily, trying to keep up and take control but all attempts were unsuccessful as Sjin dominated him.

Sjin pulled away and looked at the trapped man beneath him, feeling a massive sense of power. When himself and Sips used to be together, Sjin would always go with what ever he said. Do what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. Not this time. This was his turn to take the lead. With plans and ideas forming in his brain and the helpless wanting expression plastered on Sips’ face, Sjin felt himself becoming harder by the second.  
"Sjin-"  
"not a fucking word" Sjin growled into Sips’ ear, earning a gulp and glare from the man.  
Sjin bit his ear lobe before tracing his lips over Sips’ neck leaving kisses and nibbles here and there. Sips’ breath caught in his throat as Sjin bit down hard, licking at the sensitive spot afterwards.  
Sjin’s hand reached down to rub the material at Sips’ crotch as he continued nipping at his jaw. Sips groaned and Sjin pulled back; smirking when Sips’ groan turned into a growl. He tugged at Sips’ hand, dragging him towards the farm house doors, Sips complying instantly. He pulled him inside and up the stairs to his bed. As soon as they were at the end of the bed, Sjin pushed Sips onto his back, straddling him.  
"You know, i think intruders, especially rude ones, deserve to be punished." Sjin rocked his hips into Sips’. "Don’t you think?"  
Sips’ heart rate increased as Sjin undressed him, before undressing himself leaving both in nothing other than their boxers. Sjin returned to Sips’ body, stroking his chest. He sucked and licked at his nipples, twirling his tongue around them making his member stiffen. Sjin smirked feeling Sips shiver under him. One hand trailed down his chest towards his thigh, drawing small circles with his fingers before they dove under the waistband to Sips’ boxers grasping his cock roughly. Sips squealed at the sudden touch. Sjin moved hand up and down slowly, wanting Sips to constantly want more. As he picked up the speed, Sips buried his head in Sjin’s shoulder, his eyes half hazed with bliss.  
Sjin got up from the bed, leaving Sips confused and pleading. He walked towards the bedside draw, pulling out a metal object and smiling to himself. Sips didn’t even notice what Sjin was doing, he just begged for contact and before he knew it, his arms were pulled up behind his head and locked into handcuffs attached to the headrest.  
"Sjin, please"  
“hmm, depends” Sjin pulled two more objects from the draw. A longer one and a bottle before returning to the bed, kneeling at Sips’ head.  
"how bad have you been?"  
Sjin kissed him again, biting his lip as he pulled back  
"You been a bad boy for me, Sipsy?"  
Sips whimpered, not caring for his self respect anymore, he just needed to be touched.  
Sjin smirked. He ran his hands down Sips’ side till they found his boxers once more, pulling them down in a flash. Sips let out a husky moan as his cock sprang free.  
Sjin grabbed the long object beside him and turned it on. Sips looked up hearing the buzzing sound, seeing Sjin’s grin then closing his eyes once more.  
"It’s okay Sipsy" He lined up the vibrator with Sips’ hole while drawing circles on his stomach with his other hand to comfort him. He lent down and kissed him just as he pushed the toy inside. Sips yelped into the kiss, Sjin’s tongue leading Sips’ shaking one as he pushed it in and out of him.  
His other hand left his stomach to tug at Sips’ dick again. His breathing hitched, letting out little moans and pleads. Sjin quickly removed his own boxers to free his growing member, growling as cool air hit it. He grabbed Sips’ jaw, twisting his head to face him. Sips’ eyes fell upon his cock.  
"Suck" Sjin commanded and Sips did as he was told. He held eye contact with Sjin as his tongue touched the tip of his member. Sips continued to look up at him as he took him in. His tongue running skillfully over pulsing veins as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft.  
"Oh Sips.."  
Hearing Sjin moan his name and with Sjin pumping his cock and using a vibrator in his ass, Sips was already close. As he saw stars, he pulled away from Sjin’s member and bit down on his own tongue.  
"S-sjin, im g-gonna-"  
Sjin stopped toying with Sips. The blue spaceman sighed while Sjin ran a hand through his hair.  
"not too soon, okay?"  
Sjin kissed Sips, as they pulled apart Sips spoke.  
"Sjin.."  
"What is it, Sipsy?"  
"i-i want you inside me" Sips cringed at himself.  
Sjin didnt reply, just simply smirked.  
"p-please?" Sips added after not getting a response and Sjin’s smirk grew larger.  
"Anything for you, baby"  
Sjin pulled him in to another kiss, deeper and more passionate this time. He cupped his face in his palms and rested his head upon Sips’.  
"I want you to ride me, Sips."  
“o-okay” Sips stuttered. As Sjin laid down on the bed, Sips moved himself on top of him, His hands were still trapped in the cuffs, but he managed eventually. Sjin grabbed the bottle of lube from where he was positioned earlier. He squirted some of the liquid in his palm, coating his cock with the sticky substance. He then held onto Sips’ hips, guiding him down onto him.  
"You look so sexy above me like this Sips, Oh god"  
Sips sighed as he lowered himself onto his partner, Sjin filling him. He hissed at the beginning pain which soon turned into a stream of moans. He bounced up and down on Sjin’s dick, gradually gaining more speed.  
"oh god, fuck, Sjin"  
"mm, you like that, Sipsy? You like my big dick fucking you? ride me harder baby"  
"ahh Sjin, Jesus" Sjin pumped Sips’ member, timing it just right with Sips’ movements. Sjin raised his hips slightly and grasped Sips’ hip in one hand harder, pulling him down onto him more rough and frequently.  
"Oh FUCK, SJIINN" Sips’ yelped, his eyes clouding over and his brain dazed as Sjin hit the right spot over and over again.  
"found that bastard" He grinned. "ahh- d-dont cum till i say"  
With the sound of each others moans, the pitches of their voices increasing and skin slapping both Sips and Sjin were close to the edge.  
"Fuck, Sjin, p-please"  
Sjin squeezed Sips’ cock slightly and Sips increased the speed a little more, burying Sjin inside him.  
"Fuck, cum for me Sipsssyyy" Sjin moaned as he came inside of Sips. Moments later, Sips followed.  
"ahh, shiitt, Sjiinnn" Sips’ cum covered his chest and Sjin’s hand. Sjin brang his fingers to Sips’ mouth for him to suck clean.  
After their breathing calmed and their heart rates returned to near enough normal, Sips climbed off of Sjin, hissing slightly at the stinging. Sjin sat up, looking at Sips with a proud smile. Sips returned the look with a joking grimace.  
"you sonovabitch."  
"Dont even go there Sipsy, i know you loved it"  
"maybe just a bit"  
Sjin kissed Sips lovingly, both smiling like idiots. Sips pulled away, looking up at his wrists.  
"Hey, wanna let me go now or?"  
"oh yeah, heh, sorry" Sjin blushed and grabbed the key from the bedside table and unlocked the cuffs. Sips instantly stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders before laying down on the bed and pulling Sjin down into a embrace.  
"So, are you going to tell me why you came here?"  
Sips stayed silent, thinking of an answer  
"Or are you too ‘business man’ for that?"  
" i just kinda miss you, i guess.. Oh jeez, There, i said it. wait a go Sjin, you broke the toughest guy around"  
Sjin laughed “do i get a medal? will it be gold?”  
"Yeah, it’ll say ‘business man’s favourite profit’ on it, are you proud?"  
"very proud Sipsy."  
Sjin giggled. Neither spoke for a while, they just enjoyed each others presence.  
"If it makes you feel better, i missed you a hell lot as well Sips."  
"yeah? whatta dum dum."  
"h-hey! not as dum as you trying to make me jealous with Xephos."  
"Well, it worked didnt it?"  
"…maybe"  
"Sjin, ya babby. None of that really happened, we spooned, but that was it."  
"Nothing happened with me and Kim either. Or Duncan. I crossed swords with Rythian but that’s a whole different story"  
"Well you can enlighten me next time i come visit"  
Sjin sat up and grinned at Sips.  
"You’ll come back?"  
"Will the sexy dominating bastard be back?"  
"If you want him to come, i’m sure he’ll say hello" They both smirk at each other and kissed again.  
"Then i guess that’s a yes, you sonovabitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, defiently the smuttiest smut i ever smutted..  
> if you want to like/reblog on tumblr, feel free!  
> http://ermahgerdfangirl.tumblr.com/post/58111291119/profits-and-losses-of-a-business-man-sjips  
> Also, this was for 2 anons, if you would like to suggest a prompt & pairing, send me an ask.  
> Sorry for any mistakes during the fic if there is any! ~


End file.
